1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to video signal processing, and more particularly, to an apparatus, medium, and method generating a motion-compensated layer by performing temporal scalability on an enhancement layer using a frame of an encoded base layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video coding can be performed on frames compressed through spatial compression and/or temporal compression. Spatial compression can be performed through a discrete cosine transform (DCT) and quantization, and temporal compression can be performed through motion compensation, for example.
In video coding based on the Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG)-2 standard, motion-compensated frames having a scalable structure are coded. Here, spatial scalability, temporal scalability, and SNR scalability are examples of scalability.
Temporal scalability can be performed by predicting a low-level frame, using an upper-level frame, for example. Forward prediction, backward prediction, and bidirectional prediction are examples of such prediction.
A conventional reproducing and/or recording apparatus, which performs temporal scalability through backward prediction (or bi-directional prediction) and encodes scalable frames, has a problem, in that video coding is delayed until frames used in backward prediction are subsequently provided to the conventional video coding apparatus.
To reduce this delay in video coding, backward prediction of some frames may be limited. However, when this is done, only a small amount of information becomes available for backward prediction, thereby lowering coding efficiency, compared to when all capabilities of backward prediction are implemented.